The Stars over Cerulean
by BelmountZX
Summary: After a night out with her sisters, Misty Kasumi heads home drunk. After falling into a pool she is rescued by a boy she hates. Now what's going to happen when they're trapped in the Cerulean gym by a snowstorm. GaryXMisty Later LEMONS.
1. A night out

The Stars over Cerulean

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the Characters used in this fic.

This story contains later Lemon so If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1: A Night out

He was the worst type of person in her eyes. He was arrogant, lazy, mean, and, ever since he became a gym leader, totally full of himself. He'd only been one for a few weeks but he was trying his best to milk every victory and show it off, even if his opponents were complete weaklings. She wouldn't mind so much, if he didn't keep on coming to "visit" every weekend.

"He can at least let me spend my days off in peace" she thought as she adjusted her shirt.

This young girl's name was Misty Kasumi. She recently turned 17 and was about to go for a night in the town with her sister. It was Saturday night and she just wanted a little fun. She wasn't looking to take a guy home or anything, she just needed to unwind after a very busy week. She wore a long-sleeve button-up blouse and a skirt that went half way down her thighs, long black tights and purple go go boots. She gave a little pose and a wink. She giggled. She did look cute to herself.

Violet came through her door and almost instantly burst into laughter. Misty's face represented that of a Luvdisc's body.

"What's so funny?" she asked still red-faced.

"N-Nothing" Violet said drying her tears of laughter "It's just you look so grownup"

Misty pouted. She was still considered inferior to her sisters. The busty beauty that was Violet was wearing a pink v-cut shirt that showed off a decent amount of cleavage along with a pair of very tight jeans. To Misty, they looked painful.

"Do you really think it's a good Idea to go out looking like that?" asked Misty "You might attract some _unwanted _attention"

"Attention of any kind is fine by me" Violet said flipping her hair and giggling.

She grabbed Misty's wrist and instantly pulled her out her bedroom door.

"C'mon, C'mon" She said "I want Daisy and Lily to see you"

"Ow OW! Slow down Violet!" Misty said "I'm coming, just don't yank me!"

They arrived at the Cerulean Gym doors where her other sisters were waiting. They turned her heavily made-up heads to face her. They squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god!" Daisy yelled "You look so cute!"

"You could use a bit more make-up though" Lily suggested "Other than that you look just adorable"

Misty blushed yet again. She hated being called things like that. She's seventeen now and she was tired of being treated like a baby. Sure she wasn't fully developed but she was getting there and a lot of the trainers that challenged her often asked her out. She turned them down of course. Most of them were either boys that were younger and weaker than her or arrogant older men...Who were weaker than her. Never a boy of her age who was skilled enough to match her. The only one who met those characteristics was...him...and you know what she thinks of him.

Her eyes then drifted to her other sisters. She groaned on the inside. Her other sisters were wearing much of the same. V-cuts, tight jeans, short skirts etc. She didn't think she'd be seeing them back home until noon tomorrow. After a quick picture, they were finally out to the town. It was about five minutes of walking when she decided to finally ask where they were going.

"To the Dancing Shelder" said Lily "It's the best place in Cerulean"

"I'll just have to take your word for that" Misty said.

After a small trip thorough Cerulean city, they finally made it to a semi-detached building in-between a deli and a music shop. The sign had a giant neon Shelder that was rocking back and forth. There was a very long line in front that looked like it dragged on forever.

"It'll be sunrise by the time we get in" Misty said.

"Not to worry" said Lily reassuringly "We have our ways"

Daisy stepped up to the bouncer. He was a tall, wide, buff-looking man with hands the size of Staryus.

"Maxie-baby" she said with a cute pout on her face.

"Yeah-yeah I know the drill" he said in a gravelly voice "Go on in then"

"Thanks a lot, Maxie" she said going in followed by Lily and Violet, who blew Max a kiss as she went by.

Then Misty attempted to follow him. Max put out his massive hand and prevented her.

"It's OK she's with us" Lily said poking her head around the corner.

Max lowered his large arm and let the red haired gym leader pass. She was met by the strong smell of alcohol and the sight of a sea of people dancing. Butterflies began to bloom in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths and got ready to start enjoying herself. She looked left and right for her sisters and spotted them over by the bar. She saw the plastic cups in their hands filled with a dark liquid. It was no mystery to her that it was alcohol. As soon as she reached them, they forced a cup into her hands. Misty looked down in disgust at the revolting red liquid and then at her sisters.

"It's fruit cider" said Violet "Made from pecha berries"

"Go on, you'll enjoy it" Daisy encouraged leaning forward.

Misty thought for a second, she had tried alcohol once before. At a party Red had invited her, and the other Kanto Gym leaders too, to celebrate his new title of champion. She had one bottle of beer and got tipsy with just a few sips and became full on drunk before she even finished it. She was 16 that day and she knew she was a lightweight ever since and would only drink on special occasions.

"Well this is kind of a special occasion" she thought "I guess it wouldn't hurt"

She took a small sip. It was sweet. She took a slightly bigger sip. She'd never tried pecha berries but they tasted damn good in cider. She took a large gulp and finished the drink off.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"It's nice" Misty said "Really Nice"

They instantly ordered her another one.

It was about half an hour after that first drink when Misty began dancing. She had about seven cups of cider and was now completely hammered. It was like watching a human Spinda on a dance floor. She had removed her long-sleeve blouse, revealing her black spaghetti string tank top underneath. She had moved into the huge sea of people. Showing no sign of getting tired, she danced for minutes on end often bumping into people and almost falling over herself.

It was approximately 2 hours 37 minutes after they arrived at the club. Misty had had a few more ciders and was still smashed out of her skull. After a couple more minutes on the dance floor and the occasional hitting of a drunken person for trying to grope here, she finally decided to leave.

"Y-You guys coming home (hic)" She asked her sisters.

"Hmm" said Daisy pondering "Maybe later"

She turned back to the man who had his arms around her waist and continued the sloppy wet kiss that they were participating in before Misty interrupted them.

"OKIE DOKIE!" Misty shouted louder than she should have.

She stumbled out of the door with little ease and soon found herself on the pavement of the Cerulean shopping district. Her vision was a blur but she could easily see the snowflakes falling upon her face. She giggled and looked up at the stars above. She could barely see them but the sky seemed extremely clear despite the snow. (I know that makes no sense).

Her journey to the cerulean gym went really well even though she was drunker that an alcoholic Psyduck using dizzy punch. She walked through the automatic door and stepped into the pool room with its glass room. Misty began humming an unrecognizably tune. She was walking through the room to get to hers.

She started to hum a different tune, when her left foot lingered dangerously toward the edge of the pool. She reached a certain note in the song and slipped. The freezing cold water met her with a splash. She began to sink. Fear rushed through her like a cold chill, although that might've been the water. She began waving her arms frantically, desperate to surface. Unfortunately she couldn't concentrate. The alcohol hadn't weard off and she had placed all of her Pokémon in a separate tank. She was scared. Terrified even. Her vision started to go blank and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a silhouetted figure jumping in the water.

Misty awoke minutes later to find a pair of lips on hers, breathing air down her throat. She coughed and whoever it was retreated. She sat up suddenly feeling a growing feeling in her stomach. With a few more coughs, she vomited. She heard a groan of disgust and passed out again.

First chapter ended.

Please no flames. I'm just starting out.

Any flames and I will Cry :'(.


	2. Snowstorm

In case you haven't noticed, this takes place in the games, don't expect quick updates in the future. But Enjoy what I can give you. Misty and Gary look like they do in the games. I call him that because that's who most people recognize him as.

If I owned Pokemon I'd make levelling up easier.

Chapter 2: The Snowstorm.

Misty groaned loudly as she started to awaken from her alcohol induced slumber. There was a pounding pain in her skull and she still felt a little queasy. She opened her eyes and realized that she was back home in her aqua coloured room. She looked to her left to the window she had installed so she could look at her Pokémon. Her Golden, Staryu, Seel and even her Psyduck were staring at her as if to see if she was OK. She tried to raise her hand to wave at them but the pain in her head stopped her. Her orange hair had been spread out over the pillow.

Then it hit her, she almost drowned last night but who was it that saved her. It was mostly a blur but she could remember that cold water clear as day. She also remembered someone taking her out of the water and then the sweet taste of air. She remembered the person performing CPR on her and then she remembered vomiting on them. Her face turned red. If she ever found out who it was, she would apologize immediately for going through all that trouble just to save her.

As if by fate, the door then swung open and a figure appeared in the doorway. Misty took one quick look at the person and groaned on the inside. She began to reconsider apologizing. In the doorway stood the, the new Viridian city gym leader, Gary Oak. He carried a large tray in his hands which held plates piled high with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a small glass of orange juice. She then saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his well-built torso. He walked over to the side of the bed and placed the tray lightly on her lap, staring at her through those green eyes. His eyes then darted from her face to the tray on her lap.

"Go on" he said "eat up, you should be hungry"

Misty sat up slightly to eat and then noticed that Gary covered his eyes. While she was pondering while he was shielding his vision, she felt a cool chill on her chest. She took a glance down and realized that she was shirtless also.

"Just trying to be polite" said Gary as Misty scrambled to cover herself with the sheets "I'll get you a shirt"

Gary walked over to a small set of draws, opened one, and started digging lightly digging through to find a shirt. He eventually pulled out a basic aqua marine T-shirt. He gave it to her before covering his eyes again. Misty raised herself from the sheets, quickly slipped o the shirt and started her breakfast.

"This is delicious" she said beaming slightly at him as she placed another piece of the artificial meat in her mouth.

"I know my way around the grill" Gary said.

"Why are you shirtless" Misty asked sounding less grateful than she planned.

"I had to put my shirt in the washing machine" Gary said "I'm afraid you puked all over it last night when I saved you"

Misty flushed scarlet and tried to avoid looking at him. A small assortment of syllables escaped her mouth. To Gary, It almost sounded like an apology.

"What was that?" said Gary leaning in slightly.

"-'m s-rr-" she said a bit clearer.

"Hm?" said Gary teasingly.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Gary smirked, satisfied,

"Now was that so hard?" he asked which earned him a scowl.

Misty growled slightly. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him. She placed a piece of egg in her mouth and chewed silently. Opening one eye ever so slightly, she saw that he wasn't leaving. She decided to change the subject pretty fast.

"Why is it so cold in here" she asked just realizing that and starting to shiver.

"I had to re-route the heat to the tanks" Gary said "Water Pokémon need to be kept at warm temperatures when in the middle of a snowstorm"

At that, Misty nearly choked on her orange juice.

"Excuse me?" she asked "Did you say a snowstorm?"

"Yes" replied Gary "Just after I found you last night, the wind picked up and, before I knew it, we were in a blizzard. So I found you, stripped you down, and wrapped you in as many sheets a possible to keep you warm"

Misty sighed that he didn't go in to too much detail about the science of the snowstorm. The one thing she could admire about him was his intelligence. Being the Pokémon professor that he was. Then something hit her.

"You undressed me?" she yelped.

Gary turned his head away, but it didn't hide the obvious blush on his face.

"I had to" he said simply "Your clothes were wet and you could of caught a cold. Besides, it was nothing I haven't seen before"

Misty glared at him when he said that. Nothing about him had changed much. He was still arrogant. She had to admire his intelligence though and she would be lying if she said she wasn't great-full for him saving her but he didn't have to be such a dick about it.

"I'm feeling a little better" she said as she placed the last piece of food between her bright pink lips.

"Well that's good" Gary said heading for the door with the empty tray "As soon as you're ready, you can help me with the Pokémon"

And with that, Gary left the room. Misty looked at the sliding door that he closed. She scowled on the inside. He was still rather arrogant. She then compromised with herself.

"Well, at least he didn't act _too _cocky about seeing my body" she thought looking down at the one piece of clothing she was wearing "I wonder if he liked what he saw"

She giggled at the thought then realized what that thought was. She mentally slapped herself. Gary was still Gary and there was nothing that would change that and make her attracted to her. And she was sure of it.

As soon as Misty got up, she slipped on a pair of cotton tracksuit trousers and some sandals and walked down the hallway to meet Gary at the pool. She met him there just as he was releasing the Pokémon into the pool. Her two green eyes drifted up to the glass ceiling. She could no longer see the sky. The snowstorm made it seem completely gray. No visability.

"It's a really bad snowstorm, huh?" she said.

"Yeah" Gary replied "I turned up the heat a little, but ya still might wanna wrap up"

Misty decided not to. She felt a little chilly, but nothing serious. Gary was kneeling down and hand feeding her Pokémon without a shirt. He didn't seem chilly and she didn't want to seem inferior to him. So she grabbed some poké-chow and kneeled down to hand-feed her Goldeen.

So yeah. There you have it. Chapter 2. I'm not sure about there being a lemon next chapter or not.

Also, don't expect quick updates because I am starting a Mortal Kombat fic and a Megaman Starforce fic. Hope you Enjoy those and this one. Goodbye.


	3. The Battle

**OK. Here we go. Chapter three,**

The stars over Cerulean

Chapter 3: The Battle

Misty sat in one of the many deck chairs around the pool with a mug of coffee in her hands. The pounding in her head hadn't completely gone away yet but was getting there. The pain only returned every now and then. She took another sip from the mug and looked up through the glass ceiling. The sky still hadn't cleared up yet. She let out a long weary sigh. She probably wouldn't be able to see the stars that she oh-so-loved every night over Cerulean. All the Pokémon had been fed and were lounging around happily in the pool. Whatever precautions that had to be made were made by Gary when he came into the gym that very morning.

Gary came into the pool room, wearing his freshly-cleaned purple shirt. He was carrying his own coffee mug. He sat down in the deck chair next to Misty. His eyes began to drift around the pool room.

"You've done a good job y'know" he said.

"I've done all that I can with a hangover" she replied giggling.

"No, I mean the gym in total" he said again "You were like, what? 12, 13?"

"What?" asked Misty.

"When you were first given the title gym leader" finished Gary "I started out as a trainer the next year, when I was 13"

He took a large gulp of warm coffee. When the edge of a cup left his lips, he spoke again.

"I remember challenging you..." he said "...and beating you without a sweat"

A mark of rage appeared just above the corner of Misty's eye.

"Yeah right" she said snickering "I remember you getting so frustrated, you stormed out of this place and didn't come back for at least a week"

It was Gary's turn to snicker.

"Please" he said "I beat you then and I can still beat you now"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes actually"

Gary downed the rest of his coffee and stood up, crossing his arms across his chest. A smug grin was plastered across his face.

"OK then" said Misty, downing her own coffee and standing up to mirror his action "If I win, you have to treat me like a queen until this snowstorm is over"

"And if _I_ win..." said Gary looking at the pool "...you have to go swimming with me tonight"

"Fine by me"

"Let's do it"

They shook hands to seal the deal and walked to their respective ends of the pool arena.

"I'm not gonna lose, I'm not gonna lose" Misty kept saying to herself.

They both arrived at the starting points.

"Which Pokémon you using?" Gary asked still grinning.

Misty put a finger on her bottom lip; she was trying to look like she was pondering.

"Gyarados" she said pointing to the pool.

The water began to bubble for a second and then a large scaly sea-serpent emerged from the clear pool water. It roared at the implied promise of battle and prepared itself.

"I only brought one Pokémon with me" said Gary pulling out his one pokéball "And he's my most trusted partner"

He tossed the pokéball into the air and a bright flash of white emerged from it. The white energy formed and became a black dog pokémon with yellow rings on it's body in certain places.

"Umbreon" said Gary "Since day 1, he's never let me down"

"Let's get this battle started" said Misty "Gyarados, use aqua tail!"

At that battle command, the Gyarados raised it's mighty tail and brought it down on the Umbreon. Water began to emit from the tail before it even hit the pool's surface. A quick veil of rain blinded Misty to the battle. She smirked. If that hit, then the battle would be half over already. When she could finally see again, the Umbreon was nowhere to be seen.

"What, where did he go?" she said looking left to right.

Without warning, there was a blinding purple light and Gyarados let out a yelp of outrage. The Umbreon appeared behind the Gyarados, paddling slightly in the water.

"Wha-What happened?" said Misty "Did you use agility?"

"Nope" Gary replied "He's just that fast"

"But that's impossible!" she protested "I should have the advantage in the water"

"A trainer should train his Pokémon to be at their full game in all enviroments" said Gary "So their opponent never gets the advantage"

"What was that move you used?"

"Faint attack"

"Well my Pokemon seems to be- GYARADOS USE ICE FANG!"

Gary's eyes widened as, quick as a flash, Gyarados's fangs went sky bluish and sinked themselves into the Umbreon. Umbreon yelped in pain.

"Damn, I let my guard down" Gary cursed.

"Something you should never do" said Misty smirking.

Gyarados threw Umbreon back into the pool and waited for it's next command. The Umbreon quickly recovered from that last attack and prepared itself.

"Use Secret power!" yelled Gary.

The rings on the Umbreon's body lit up for a split second before a aqua blue ring shot towards the Gyarados. It was a critical hit. It caused the Gyarados to flinch and shout.

"In the water, Secret power becomes Water pulse" Misty thought "And, even though Gyarados is a water type, it was still a direct hit"

The Gyarados didn't even wait for it's next command. In a fit of rage, a heavy blast of water shot from it's mouth. It hit the Umbreon and sent it shooting down into the depths of the pool.

"Your Pokémon had some anger issues to work out" said Gary smirking.

Misty pouted and puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Y'know, you look really cute when you do that" he said smirking.

Misty blushed a deep scarlet and growled.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" she shouted fiercly. This was her last resort. If this didn't beat that Umbreon then nothing would.

Gyarados' mouth opened wide. A small, bright orb of energy could be seen forming at the back of it's throat. It threw it's mighty head back and, with a roar, It lunged forward and a massive beam of energy was erupting from it's mouth. The light was so bright, it took away all visibility. The stadium was illuminated too much. When the crashing sound could be heard and the light died down, the pool arena could finally be seen but the Umbreon could not. It took a while but it finally leapt out of the water and onto a nearby pool float. It was covered in bruises and stumbling.

"He's too beat up to fight any more" said Misty "You've lost"

"Not yet" said Gary smirking "Umbreon, Use moonlight"

All of a sudden, everything went dark. Umbreon stared upwards. A luminescent orb began to form overhead. It's glow fell onto Umbreon. It's body turned luminescent now. The wounds and scratches faded away faster than they should have. It looked back toward Gyarados, good as new. Misty gulped. Because of hyper beam, the Gyarados would have to recharge.

"Now use Retaliate!" commanded Gary.

With unbelievable speed, the Umbreon struck the Gyarados several times across it's body. It moved like a blur. The serpent let out a feeble roar and fell into the pool, floating on it's back. The Umbreon then leapt back to Gary's heel and nuzzled his shin. Gary then crouched down to pet the Pokémon. He then averted his attention to Misty, who dived into the pool, swam over to the Gyarados, and told it some comforting words.

"You really were great y'know" she said before sending it back into it's pokéball "Retaliate huh?"

"Yep" said Gary "Umbreon learned it in Unova"

"Nice place?"

"Yeah" said Gary "There are little Pokémon from other regions though. It was only recently discovered"

Gary then smirked at her. He sent Umbreon back to it's ball and turned to walk away.

"See you tonight then?" he asked jokingly.

Misty scowled at his back.

"Yes" she said trying her hardest to sound casual.

Gary stepped through the automatic doors, disappearing from sight.

Misty let out a deep sigh and let herself float on her back through the water. Perhaps swimming with him wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Hell he could have made the bet seem a lot worse for her.

**I am really really sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and since it is the Christmas Holidays, I've suddenly found the time.**

**Keep those reviews coming and flames are now welcome.**


End file.
